


your faves have a group chat

by pxrtypoisxn



Category: Bandom, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, group chat au, oh no this is not done!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxrtypoisxn/pseuds/pxrtypoisxn
Summary: your faves are in a highschool group chat
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. skool squad for kool kats

**_Brendon_ ** _ has added  _ **_Gerard, Frank, Ryan,_ ** _ and  _ **_Billie_ ** _ to  _ **_'school squad'!_ **

**Brendon** : whats uop my meme mens

**Billie** : wow realky beebdob

**_Frank_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Brendon's_ ** _ nickname to  _ **_beebdob_ **

**Frank** : ha

**beebdob** : >:(

**Ryan** : hey dont bully my bf

**Billie** : anyways

((also hey ryan))

**Ryan** : ((hey))

**Billie** : im going to add my frinds

**_Billie_ ** _ has added  _ **_Mike_ ** _ and _ **_Tre_ ** _ to  _ **_'school squad'!_ **

**Mike** : billie why??

**Billie** : 4 the meme

**beebdob** : understandable

**_Billie_ ** _ has changed the group chat’s name to  _ **_skool squad for kool kats_ ** _! _

**Ryan** : i think i speak 4 everyoune when i say: no

**Gerard** : go to sleep


	2. meme man gets drunk

**Gerard** : good day?? idk

**Gerard** : can i add my brother??

**Brendon** : ye

**_Gerard_ ** _has added_ **_Moikey_ ** _to_ **_skool squad for kool kats_ ** _!_

**Moikey** : why am i here

i don/t want to be here

**Ryan** : im sorry

you cant leave

i tried

**Moikey** : ok

**beebdob** : lets all get drunk

**Frank** : fuck yea

**_Frank_ ** _has added_ **_Ray_ ** _to_ **_skool squad for kool kats_ ** _!_

**Ray** : hi??

**Frank** : we're gett

getting drunk

**Ray** : it is 10:45 am on a Tuesday

franj you r in class

bredin u r too??

**beebdob** : so??

ive got a waterbottle

**Gerard** : share

**beebdob** : ok

coming now

**Billie** : holy fuck

b is at the door

he asked if he could borrow g

ha

**Gerard** : i have

the alcohol

Thx bredob

**Beebdob** : np

**_Beebdob_ ** _has changed their nickname to_ **_meme man_ **

**meme man** : it feels more me

**Ray** : ok

please go and learn now

**meme man** : sure

**Gerard** : ok

  
  



	3. daddy jeff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please pretend this is formatted

meme man: amazon owns my soul

Frank: daddy jeff bezos

meme man: i bought a xylophone

iphone ringtone time

Ray: he got sent out

bendon this is the third time

also frenk what the fuck??

Frank: dont judge me im kinky

and brendon is bendy, as you just said

Frank has changed their nickname to Frenk

Frenk: i m a frend

Ray: not funny

didnt laugh

Frenk: or did u??

Billie: on all levels except physical i listen to girl in red

Gerard: hay >:( thats my thing

rood

Tré: we rnt lesbiabs tho??

Billie: on ALL LEVELS EXCEPT PHYSICAL I LISTEN TO GIRL IN RED!!

Ryan: jeez

yall are 2loud4me

Ryan has left skool squad for kool kats!

meme man: no bby dnt leave

oh

he already left

ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry this is late! writers block was shit, so its a bit short. on the upside, your faves have a group chat has actual plot points now! they aint here yet tho


	4. aeugh bad ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to @Ziggy_Stardusts_Tardis
> 
> i wrote this while listening to stacy's mom, 1985 and kill the director
> 
> again, please pretend this is formatted  
> its mega broken

Gerard: Frög Cult

Frög Cult

Frög Cult

Frenk: Frög Cult

Frög Cult

Billie: Frög Cult 

Frög Cult

Frög Cult 

Frög Cult

meme man: Frög Cult

Frög Cult

Frög Cult

Tré: Frög Cult

Ray: frog cult

Gerard: hey

>:(

meme man: hey

theyre taking my phioenekalsss

dds;

Billie: oh no!

lets go get it back

Frenk: i will narrate firh the chat

Tré: ok

;)

Billie: N O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this is short  
> sorry
> 
> do you like the cliffhanger??

**Author's Note:**

> hey
> 
> check for updates!


End file.
